falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Abernathy farm
(camper west) (shack southwest) }} Abernathy farm is a location and settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Abernathy farm is a homestead constructed around a large pre-War high voltage pylon, founded and inhabited by the Abernathy family consisting of Blake Abernathy and Connie Abernathy, and their daughters Lucy Abernathy and Mary Abernathy. By the time the Sole Survivor reaches Abernathy farm, the settlement has recently been attacked by raiders, resulting in the death of Mary. Layout Abernathy farm covers a large (mostly uncultivated) area that grows tatos and some melons, which the Sole Survivor can harvest for caps from Lucy Abernathy. The farmhouse is a two-story makeshift structure built into the frame of the high voltage tower. The interior already has working lights, but no usable electricity. Inhabitants * Blake Abernathy - The patriarch of the family. * Connie Abernathy - Blake's wife, who is a vendor. If one injures the family cat, Connie will come after the Sole Survivor and beat them with a bat. * Lucy Abernathy - Blake's surviving daughter. She gives an unmarked quest to trade melons for caps. * Maisie - A tabby cat. * Clarabell - The Abernathys' brahmin. Related quests * Returning the Favor * Ghoul Problem * Lucy Abernathy (quest) - Lucy Abernathy will pay for each melon the Sole Survivor will bring her. This unmarked quest can be repeated until completion of Returning the Favor. Notes * Abernathy farm can be turned into a settlement in two ways: ** Retrieving a locket from a raider camp (Returning the Favor) and convincing the Abernathys to join the Minutemen. ** Driving the Abernathys away. * Abernathy farm has the tallest building limit possible, at 20 stories, surpassing Finch farm's 13 stories, and Spectacle Island's 10 stories. * Unlike human settlers, Maisie and Clarabell will be permanently dead if they die during a settlement raid. They also do not regain lost hit points over time. Clarabell does not respond to feeding troughs. If one is built, she will remain where she is, unlike all other Brahmin. Thus, she is stuck where she is, even if the fence surrounding her is scrapped. * Mary's grave can be seen just outside the settlement build area, northwest of the settlement. The grave is unmarked, with wet footprints in the dirt, denoting a recent burial. There is a bouquet of dried flowers on the grave. * Abernathy farm is one of the first and safest locations to gather crops for Sanctuary and Red Rocket truck stop. Appearances Abernathy farm only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * Assigning the Abernathy family to the existing owned beds in the settlement may cause a glitch that prevents other settlers from being assigned to various tasks. * It may be necessary to create three new beds and assign the Abernathy family (and any recruited settlers) to player-created beds in order for the Happiness mechanic to work properly. ** The reaction time of settlers, from when you assign them to when they are assigned, is significantly longer than at any normal settlement. Therefore, it may seem like they are unable to be assigned to anything. It may take anywhere between 30 seconds to over 5 minutes for them to be assigned to a specific resource. * The existing food crops may need to be uprooted and replanted immediately upon gaining access to the workbench to ensure that they do not become unavailable for assignment on subsequent visits. ** Pre-existing crops that become damaged and in need of repair may cause a glitch where attempting to repair the plant will use available seeds but not fix the plant. (Uprooting/replanting as described above should prevent this glitch). *** If one of the tato patches becomes non-interactive, quick-saving and then loading may allow them to be selected again, whereupon they should be stored and re-planted to prevent recurrence of the bug. *** One can make the unrepairable crops work properly again by using console commands: first enter the console and select the damaged crop, repair it with , exit the console and replant it in a proper location (the original location usually works), then enter the console again and destroy the crop with , finally repair it normally outside of console. Gallery Abernathy frm.jpg Abernathy farm2.jpg|Interior Abernathy farm interior.jpg|Interior Abernathy farm6.jpg|Melon farm FO4 Mary Abernathy grave.png|Mary Abernathy's grave, located behind the farm FO4 Abernathy farm sunrise.jpg|The farm at sunrise FO4 Abernathy Family.jpg|The Abernathy family Fo4 protectron PowerStation CA.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 settlements de:Abernathy-Farm es:Granja Abernathy fr:Ferme des Abernathy hu:Abernathy farm pt:Fazenda Abernathy ru:Ферма Эбернети uk:Ферма Ебернеті zh:阿柏納西農場